


A Sleepless Night

by obsessivechild



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Phil can't sleep so he pays Dan's room a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I couldn't sleep last night. (Restless nights are the worst). I wish I had someone to cuddle with when I can't sleep.

Phil bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he debated with himself. He had spent the last three hours trying to get some sleep before he had eventually given up and browsed Tumblr and Twitter for a bit. That had been nearly two hours ago so now here he was at nearly five in the morning outside Dan's door.

He wouldn't have been surprised if Dan wasn't even in bed yet but he knew he was. Phil had heard Dan switch off the TV and light in the living room before practically speed-walking, like he always did, to his bedroom. Dan wasn't a big fan of the dark or even corridors in general for that matter.

That had taken place at around half two. Phil had nearly gotten up at that point to make some useless small talk with him, just to have something to do. But in the end, he had decided against it and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to fall asleep.

At around half three, he gave up on that idea and turned his MacBook on. And even browsing various social media for an hour and a half bored him so he gave up on that as well.

Which was why he was standing outside Dan's bedroom door, unsure whether to knock or not.

They had both encountered restless nights before and luckily it was a rare occurrence. If it happened, the sleepless man would wake the other up in an attempt to pull them into the hell that they were in as well. It had only happened a couple of times and if it did, they would attempt to pull an all-nighter together; watching anime or playing a few video games together.

Phil finally gave into his insistent brain and knocked on the door lightly. There was no reply at first so he knocked again, a little bit louder than the last time.

Listening, he thought he heard a groan from the other side of the door so he knocked once more.

He definitely heard something then.

It was a mumble of swear words and half-asleep moans in Dan's heavy voice.

"Dan...?" Phil whispered through the door, gnawing on his bottom lip again.

After a moment of horrible silence, he heard, "What?"

Dan's voice sounded gravelly and slightly annoyed and that made Phil feel guilty and he was tempted to run back to his room. Waking up Dan was never a good idea.

"Um... Are you awake?" He asked dumbly, unsure of what else to say.

He expected a sarcastic response from the other side of the door and sure enough, Dan delivered halfheartedly. "Of course not, Dumbass. I'm definitely sleeping right now."

Phil smiled a little at Dan's answer. 

"I uh... I can't sleep," He said through the door.

Dan groaned a little again before saying, "Well fucking come in then. I'm not getting up."

Hearing this, Phil opened the door and let himself inside. Dan's room was dark and he could just make out Dan on the bed, lying back with his arms covering his face.

"Shut the door," Dan mumbled from under his arms.

Phil frowned a little but did as he asked and shut out the light coming from his own bedroom, leaving them in the darkness of Dan's room.

He stood awkwardly by the door, waiting for what Dan would say or do next. Usually by this time, Dan would be up and suggesting to make hot chocolate with marshmallows and then having a go at Phil for already having eaten them.

Dan sighed from his bed before lowering his arms. 

"You do know that sleep is a function that humans kinda need in order to survive? Are you trying to kill me, Philip?"

Phil chuckled a little at his remark and walked closer to the bed, standing at the foot of it.

He had a clearer view of Dan and he could see Dan was sat up now with his arms crossed and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Phil hoped he was at least wearing bottoms so it wasn't awkward for either of them.

"What's wrong then?" Dan sounded more awake now and apparently a little agitated about that fact.

Phil looked down and shrugged. "I just can't sleep," He eventually murmured.

Dan frowned at him in the near dark before sighing again.

"Fortunately for me, I was sleeping just fine before you interrupted me."

A pang of guilt hit Phil again and he looked up. "I'm sorry. I just.. I didn't mean to. I'll go-"

"Shut up, you idiot," Dan cut him off, smirking in the dark.

After a moment of silence and a yawn from Dan, he motioned towards himself.

"Come on then," His voice was lower than usual due to the yawn and it sounded slightly strange in Phil's opinion.

But never mind how he was speaking, it was what he was saying that was confusing Phil.

"Um what?" He pushed his glasses up his nose a little just so he had something to do with his hands.

He could almost hear Dan roll his eyes at him as he repeated, "Come here."

Phil felt almost flustered as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Dan stretched out an arm to pat the pillow next to him. "I really cannot be bothered to get up right now so just sleep in here. My bed's magic so you'll probably fall asleep in like, five minutes."

Phil was confused by every word in that sentence. In the end, the thing he questioned was, "What makes your bed magical?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Dan mumbled, already sounding sleepy again. "Look, do you wanna sleep in here or not? Because if you want my company then you're stuck because I'm not getting up."

Phil opened his mouth and closed it again a few times before giving in and silently moving around the bed to the vacant side.

This whole affair was confusing him. This wasn't a usual occurrence at all. Dan had never offered him a place in his bed before. Looked like there was a first time for everything.

Phil climbed under the covers and already, Dan was lying back down properly again.

Phil felt a little like an intruder but he lay down as well and stared up at the pitch black ceiling.

The silence that hung in the air made Phil feel a little uncomfortable. They had shared beds before when they used to stay at each other's houses or went to parties but this felt different to those times.

This felt slightly intimate because Dan was lying right next to him and his breath was almost touching his neck, Jesus Christ.

Phil swallowed and turned onto his side to see Dan staring at him. It almost made Phil yell out loud.

The shocked expression on Phil's face made Dan smirk and he whispered, "Did I scare you?"

Phil nodded a little, biting his lip again. He then remembered his glasses and took them off, placing them on the bedside table closest to him.

Dan had his eyes shut when he faced him again. Phil lay down and just watched his friend breathing slowly, sleep slowly developing him.

After a couple of minutes, Dan suddenly said, "Phil. Go to sleep."

"But I can't," Phil complained, sticking his bottom lip out.

Dan's eyes opened again and he sighed at Phil's expression. "Well watching me isn't going to accomplish anything. Other than being a creepy little shit."

Phil felt his cheeks heat up and he hid his face in the pillow.

Dan laughed lightly, sat up a bit and moved the pillow away from Phil's face.

"Do you need to take sleeping 101?" He smirked at him.

Phil stuck his bottom lip out again before grabbing the pillow back and hugging it to his chest.

"I'm the champion at sleeping usually. I just... Can't seem to do it tonight."

"Shame," Dan continued to look down at him, "Because I was doing just fine before you turned up."

Phil's cheeks burned red again. "Sorry."

Dan shrugged before flopping back down onto his back.

"Google sleep remedies or some shit."

Phil placed the pillow back behind his head as he replied, "I've already done that. I can't drink warm milk without getting a tummy ache so I had hot chocolate instead and that didn't work. Reading didn't work and neither did counting sheep. I don't personally want to try some of the suggestions..." He felt embarrassed thinking about them.

Dan seemed to hear the awkward tinge to his tone because he turned suddenly so he was facing him and said, "And what suggestions were those?"

Phil didn't even bother to pretend he had forgotten them or something. Dan always saw straight through him.

"Well... One told me to visualise myself asleep and that just made me laugh more than sleep.  
And uh... One website was very specific in that sex or masturbation was a good way to help you sleep."

Dan snorted slightly hearing that.

"So did you try that?" He smirked.

"Visualise myself asleep?"

"No, the other one."

Phil rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully. "Of course not."

"Mmhmm..." Was Dan's reply, apparently not buying it.

"Dan!" Phil giggled and pushed him again.

Dan just chuckled under his breath before asking, "So what other methods did you find?"

Phil thought for a moment. Nothing had really caught his eye at the time.

"One website had a whole paragraph on how to get your partner involved. Like... Sex and stuff but also just cuddling and yeah. That sort of thing. Apparently it relaxes you when you're in such close proximity with another person and you doze off."

"Sounds... Plausible," Dan's voice was thoughtful.

"I guess," Phil shrugged, staring up at the ceiling again.

It went silent again. Not from either of them falling asleep though. They were both fully aware that the other still had their eyes open and it almost felt like they were waiting for Freddy Krueger or something. Not that Phil had seen the film so he couldn't be sure.

After a short while, Dan whispered something so quiet that Phil couldn't quite hear him.

He turned to face him. "What?"

Dan was staring up at the ceiling, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"Did you want to try it?" He said slightly louder and it lacked his usual confidence.

Phil frowned in confusion. "Try what?"

Dan made an agitated noise about the fact that he had to explain himself.

He looked at Phil and said quietly, "The cuddling thing... If it'll help you sleep..."

When Phil didn't reply, he back-peddled quickly, "I mean, it's not healthy for you to stay up all night. I want you to get at least some sleep. You know what? Just forget I said anything-"

"No, wait!" Phil cut him off before he could ramble any more, "You just surprised me a little, that's all."

Dan coughed nervously and turned to look at Phil in the dark.

"So uh..." His cheeks tinted pink, "How do you wanna do this? Are we uh... Spooning?"

Phil couldn't help but laugh a teeny bit at both the situation and the way Dan was reacting to it.

"Don't laugh at me!" Dan smiled in spite of himself.

Phil tried to stop but ended up full-on giggling.

Dan soon joined in and they giggled for probably a couple of minutes out of embarrassment.

When they had both calmed down, Dan suddenly found courage from somewhere and moved closer to Phil, draping an arm around him.

Phil felt himself freeze a little but allowed Dan to pull him into his arms until they were cuddling into each other.

Resting his head against Dan's chest, Phil let himself breath again as if he had been holding his breath without realising it.

He could hear Dan's breath near his ear and it was kind of reassuring in some sense that was unknown to Phil.

Dan's cleared his throat and whispered, "This is kind of weird but... A good weird."

Phil nodded against his chest and hesitantly wrapped an arm across Dan's stomach.

They lay in silence for a bit, just listening to each other breathing.

"We uh... We should do this more often," Dan said then quickly added, "If you want, you know..."

Phil looked up at him. It wasn't exactly a flattering angle of his flatmate but Dan had a small smile on his face and it made Phil smile.

"I'd like that, Dan..." He replied.

Dan's smile grew a little and he squeezed Phil closer.

"Now go to sleep. It'll probably be time to get up soon." Dan's normal tone of voice was back and that made Phil feel more comfortable knowing that Dan was as well.

"You never get up until midday."

"Shut up," Dan smirked at him, "And go to sleep."

Phil lay his head back down and closed his eyes. The Internet was certainly getting at something. He felt more relaxed and comfortable in Dan's arms than in his own bed.

And that fact warmed his heart a little.


End file.
